


Feeling Loved

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Beard Burn, Confessions, Declarations Of Love, Domestic, M/M, SH Love Fest, Waking Up, day three, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:46:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: An easy morning between boyfriends.





	

Magnus knew he should be getting up and out of bed. He could feel the warmth of the sunlight on his sheets next to him. Soon enough it would be shining in his eye, forcing him to awaken, but he could hold out for ten more minutes. 

He turns over and pulls the pillow closer to his chest. In his movements his foot brushes against something on the other side of the bed. A warm, now moving something. Magnus figures it must be Chairman Meow moving to pounce on his foot since could be anything under the blanket like a mouse or someone who should wake up and feed him. Is he just Chairman’s walking, talking food provider? 

Okay, that’s too big to be Chairman’s paw. 

The blanket rustled on the other side of the bed before something scraped against his lower back. He let out a gasp. 

“Good morning,” Alec said, voice raspy over the consonants. Magnus felt the words on his lips against his spine. He shivered through the bright smile spread across his face. 

“A very good morning, Alexander,” Magnus replied after clearing his throat. “If only I could wake up like th--”

His voice caught when Alec’s stubbled jaw scratched against the sensitive skin. Alec hovered there for a beat before he pressed his lips to one of Magnus’ vertebrae. His plush lips pillowed against his bare skin paired with the harsh drag of Alec’s rough stubble was jarring. 

He kissed his way down his spine. Each new kiss soothed over the sting and burn from Alec’s stubbled chin rubbing against it, irritating it. Magnus felt it bone-deep, in every fiber of his muscles,--the need to feel that burn elsewhere...everywhere. Alec paused when he reached the waistband of Magnus’ silk sleep pants. 

Magnus reached out beside him in the sheets and found Alec’s hand. He slid their fingers together. He finally opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder. 

Alec’s hair looked so soft, all mussed from his pillow, framed by the sunlight shining through between the strands. He titled his face up to look back at Magnus. His bottom lip caught against his skin for a mind melting moment, then all Magnus felt was his facial hair. 

There was a bounce in the mattress at the end of the bed, and this time it  _ was _ Chairman that nudged him. Alec glanced back to see him rub against Magnus’ foot. He dropped his forehead down on Magnus’ ass and laughed. Magnus chuckled with him, He shifted onto his side so he could thread his fingers through that soft, sun soaked bedhead. Magnus’ fingers lingered on their way up along Alec’s jaw line. Chairman walked up along the path between Magnus’ leg and Alec. He headbutted Alec’s back. 

“Fiiiiiine,” Alec whined. “I’ll feed you. I’ll feed you.” 

Magnus watched Alec stumble out of bed and walk out of the room with Chairman Meow on his heels. He turned over and buried his face in one of the many pillows, trying not to get it wet from being unable to stop his smile and close his mouth. He felt giddy. He felt like kicking his legs hard enough against the mattress that they would bounce back up. He may never stop smiling. 

Not only was he woken up by Alec after he spent the night, not only was he woken up with his kisses and affection, not only did those kisses include the sensual and teasing side of his boyfriend, no, all of that also included his boyfriend’s three-day stubble scraping against him, stinging and burning only to be soothed over by those plush, loving lips. 

When he breathed in he was hit hard with the airy scent of Alec. He stopped trying to get his grin under control. 

He couldn’t imagine a more pleasing way to wake up. Well...maybe there were more physically pleasing ways. But to have his lover, his boyfriend, Alec, get up from waking him up so perfectly to go feed his cat? Magnus felt like he died and went to domestic heaven--a place he never thought he’d get, nor deserved for his whole, long life.

A clatter on the bedside table pulled Magnus from his thoughts. A warm hand trailed up his spine over where Magnus could distantly still feel Alec brushing his chin and lips. He let out a soft hum when lips pressed a kiss just behind his ear. 

“I made coffee. Brought in the sugar since I wasn’t sure how much you liked,” Alec whispered against his ear. “Chairman seems to be pleased for the time being, though he was very mouthy when I picked his bowl up from its spot even though I was gunna put it back with new water.”

Magnus turned slowly onto his back, landing his head in Alec’s lap. Next to the bed sat the cup and saucer Ragnor had stolen from a Parisian cafe and the pot of sugar next to it. His eyes shifted up and over to look at Alec’s face. The sun cast shadows from Alec’s brow over his eyes, but his stubble was being caressed by the early light. 

He watched as the crease usually only seen at the Institute these days returned between Alec’s brows. Magnus felt Alec’s fingers on his cheek. He hadn’t realized he started crying until Alec’s knuckle brushed away a tear. 

“You okay?” Alec asked. The air was knocked out of Magnus’ chest at the concern and worry laced in his tone. 

Magnus nodded short and quick. He took in a grounding breath while he turned his head just enough to kiss Alec’s palm. “I just…” Alec waited for him to work out his words, rubbing his side. “I just never knew I would ever feel so loved.”

The crease disappeared between Alec’s brows when they shot upwards at his words. Alec opened his mouth, then closed it like he wasn’t sure what he could say or how. Instead of speaking, he bent down to kiss Magnus. He cradled his boyfriend’s face in his hands like something precious and irreplaceable. “I love you,” he whispered against Magnus’ lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
